This invention relates to a plug for use in an optical connector. More specifically, this invention relates to an optical connector plug having fitted therein an optical fiber cable comprised of at least one optical fiber and at least an outside jacket covering the optical fiber.
Optical connector plugs are used either as such or as accommodated in housings, and form an optical connector by being secured to a socket or adapter.
A conventional optical connector plug has such a structure that a nozzle is formed at the central part of the bottom of a cylindrical ferrule by boring with a high accuracy, and that part of an optical fiber cable from which the jackets have been removed is inserted into the nozzle and fixed by an adhesive filled in the ferrule.
Since such a conventional optical connector plug is produced by inserting the optical fiber into the nozzle as stated above, the end or the clad of the optical fiber is liable to be damaged, and the production yields are low. Another defect is that the use of the adhesive complicates the manufacturing process and a long period of time is required for assembling.